The ultimate game of truth or dare: Demigod style
by Thalico-is-awesome
Summary: Leo is bored one day so he goes to find Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Thalia, Travis, Connor, Clarisse and Chris to play a game of truth or dare. TRATIE fanfiction only rated T as i am parinoid
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I KNOW LOTS OF PEOPLE WRITE STORIES LIKE THIS ALL THE TIME. I'M NOT SAYING MINE WILL BE BETTER OR DIFFERENT OR SPECIAL BUT YEAH I HOPE YOU ENJOY.**

**LEO'S POV:**

I was so bored as I had done all of my daily activities and now the arena was shut because Mrs O'Leary decided she was too lazy to get up for the toilet. Yes disgusting. The only place I could go was bunker nine but I had finished every project to be done in there. Then I had an idea! I get my friends to play truth or dare! I went to find Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Thalia, Travis, Connor, Clarisse and Chris.

************************************LINE BREAKER XD***************************************

So now there I was half an hour later with Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Nico, Thalia, Travis, Connor, Clarisse and Chris in a circle ready to play truth or dare in the Poseidon cabin. "I will go first as I am amazing and I came up with the idea. But if you don't do a dare or answer the question you have to take off one article of clothing." I paused to see if anyone wanted to say anything but nobody did so I carried on "Travis, Truth or dare?" "Dare!" Travis exclaimed. I grinned evily as I knew about his crush on Katie Gardner. "I dare you to…"


	2. Chapter 2

**I keep falling asleep in classes lately. Also I fell off my chair when I was picking up my bag, my friends just laughed at me so I was poking them in the face. Katie and Travis will get together soon.  
Travis: Yay!  
Katie: WHAT!  
Me: I love Tratie  
Katie: *Facepalm*  
me: disclaimer please…  
Travis: ****Thalico-is-awesome doesn't own Percy Jackson and the olypians or heroes of Olympus I do so no complaining!  
Katie: Travis don't lie we all know you couldn't write a book for a baby! Rick Riordan owns everything apart from Rowan. Emily belongs to ****Elmlea.****  
****Me: My name is rowan and I am a demigod.**

**TRAVIS' POV:**

I knew strait away that I shouldn't have said dare because Leo is the only person who knows about my crush on KatieGardner. "I dare you to invite Katie to the game of truth or dare and if she says no give her your puppy dog eyes!" Leo said then laughed evilly to himself. I know the dare doesn't sound that bad but Katie hated to leave the strawberries and she also hates me and my puppy dog eyes! I got up and left to find her and obviously it didn't take me long. I walked up to her and lightly tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped around reaching for her dagger as she did so. When she saw it was me she scowled and said "what do you want, Stoll?"  
"Well I and a few other campers were wondering if you would like to join our truth or dare game?"  
"How many girls are playing and who are they?"  
"Five girls and they are Annabeth, Piper, Hazel, Thalia and Clarisse."  
"Fine I will play"  
"yay!" I exclaimed. As we walked to Percy's cabin I explained the rules and she didn't like that if you didn't do the dare or tell the truth then you had to remove an article of clothing.

_**At Percy's cabin…**_

**CONNOR'S POV:**

When Travis walked in having a friendly convocation with Katie I was flabbergasted** (I love the word)**  
as usually they fight like there is no tomorrow. "I didn't even need to use my puppy dog eyes!" Travis said proudly  
"okay let's get on with the game." Annabeth said.  
"Hmmm, Connor truth or dare?"  
"Dare!"  
"I heard there is a new camper, you have to volunteer to show her around!" Travis said with a smile on his face.  
"Brother how could you be so mean this means I have to walk all around camp and try to set a good example!"  
I got up to the door but stopped and said "I will do my dare and then we can carry on the game after lunch."  
With that I went to the big house and knocked on the door. After waiting for a few minutes Chiron answered the door and said "Connor! What do you want?"  
"I would like to show the new camper around please." He looked shocked that I had asked the question but smiled and led me to a very pretty girl around 16 years old** (not my real age)**. "Hi my name is Connor Stoll son of Hermes and official prankster of camp half-blood!" The girl smiled and I was almost blinded  
"Hi my name is Rowan, I don't know who my dad is though." She sighed as she said the last bit  
"you'll be claimed soon because you are over 13 and this awesome guy called Percy made the gods claim their children by the time they are 13." I smiled at her and she smiled back "anyways I should show you around the camp before its lunch." After I had showed Rowan around I went and found Travis to pull a prank on the Aphrodite cabin.

**PIPER'S POV:**

I was about to go into my cabin when Connor and Travis ran up to me. I stopped and said "what do you want?" they looked at the floor awkwardly but then just as I thought I wouldn't know Connor said "We might have accidentally played a prank on your cabin?" Travis stared at his younger brother in disbelief.  
"Really dude are you sure your dad is Hermes? Because that was a terrible lie!" Connor glared at Travis and they seemed to have a silent argument. They walked away arguing and I sat to watch Drew going towards the cabin and being the lovely person that I am I watch to see what prank the Stolls pulled this time. I wasn't let down. A few seconds after she opened the door she was covered in glue, feathers and rotten eggs (I don't want to know where or how they got them). I ran away to laugh but as I was laughing I ran into Travis and Connor who were walking to the Poseidon cabin. Once I had stopped laughing and said sorry Connor said "What's funny Pipey?" hate that nickname they gave me. "First don't call me that! And what I find funny is the prank you pulled on my cabin because guess who opened the door… Drew!" and again I started l laughing.

**ROWAN'S POV:**

I found it all very weird that Greek gods existed and were in America. Also apparently my dad hadn't died before I was born and that he was still alive and in fact a god. I had never been angry at my dad but now I was angry. My dad had left before I was born knowing that my mom had to look after my sister and me. And let me tell you something we were very naughty children we were always popular from our first day at school. Luckily me and Emily (my sister) were very close so we didn't argue. At the thought of my sister I started to feel sick because I had been gone for two days and mom was in LA so we were on our own. I was brought back to reality when Connor came and told me it was lunch. We walked to lunch and he showed me how to get food and drinks. I was starting to like Connor. I soon learned that he had an older brother called Travis. I was getting up to leave but Connor stopped me and asked "Do you want to join me and some other campers to play truth or dare?" I had always loved truth or dare but I knew these people were different from my friends at school and that they would give better dares and more embarrassing truths. Being me I said I would.

**Please review because I will give you one of these (::) _(its a cookie! :D)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry for not updating for so long I have had a terrible headache for ages and someone I know is in a comma and i cant get to sleep**

* * *

**KATIE'S POV: **

After lunch I went back to Percy's cabin to play truth or dare. The only difference was that the new girl and Grover had joined the game. That meant that there were five of us all together. I was the last one to arrive so I had to sit in the last place available which was in between Travis and Clarisse. After I had sat down Connor spoke up "I don't think Rowan Knows anyone but me here so. I am Connor Stoll son of Hermes. This is my brother Travis also a son of Hermes we are not twins. This is Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter. That is Annabeth, Daughter of Athena. That is Frank Zang, son of Mars. That is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. This is Clarisse La Rue, Daughter of Ares. Over there is Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and Piper's boyfriend. Next to him is Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and Annabeth's boyfriend. This is Hazel Leveque, daughter of Pluto and Frank's girlfriend. The boy with the pale skin is Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. That girl there is Thalia Grace, Daughter of Zeus. That is Chris Rodriguez, son of Hermes and Clarisse's boyfriend. The satyr is Grover Underwood. And that is Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus." He pointed to everyone in turn and we waved and said hi. "I'm Rowan Jones I don't know who my dad is."

After the introductions we started the game again. Leo was first to go "Frank truth or dare?"  
"Truth!" Frank replied quickly  
"What do you like most about Hazel?"  
"Her personality and her eyes" Frank mumbled turning red.  
"Aww this is why I love you!" Hazel said hugging Frank.  
"Percy, truth or dare?" Frank said  
"dare" Percy said as if it was obvious.  
"I dare you to swap clothes with a girl at camp- including underwear!"  
Percy started to turn red then said "I will swap with Sam because she always wears boy's clothes."  
"I seriously thought you would swap with Annabeth!" said Thalia.  
"I don't want to wear my girlfriend's underwear or see it!" Percy said getting angry  
"Aww Seaweed brain this is why I love you!" Annabeth said getting up to get to Percy.  
"I love you too Wise girl!"  
Annabeth and Percy started to make out until Thalia yelled "GODS STOP WITH THE PDA AND GET A ROOM!"  
"Chill out Thals no need to shout at them!" Nico shouted at her.

* * *

**Please review even though it is terrible. have a cookie (::)**

**- Thalico-is-awesome**


End file.
